This invention relates to an apparatus for handling light bulbs and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for removing and installing different size light bulbs in a light fixture.
Heretofore when light bulbs burn out, it is often necessary to change the light bulb prior to allowing the heat from the light bulb to dissipate. When the light bulb is changed, the fingers of the hand are often burned.
Also, prior to the subject invention, there has been no device for extending a person's arm reach in removing and installing hard-to-reach light bulbs in a light fixture.
The invention as described herein solves the above-mentioned problems in the handling of light bulbs associated with light fixtures.